


Closer

by Oienel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blasphemous Tendencies, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Mentions of Abusive Relationship, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9723650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oienel/pseuds/Oienel
Summary: Inspired by Nine Inch Nails' "Closer"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Nine Inch Nails' "Closer"

Your body is pulsing. There is a certain rhythm to that. Your heart thumps in your chest, sending the waves through your arteries, but they seem to have a common end. Your pelvic floor muscles tighten just a second after your heart.

Your breath is labored, your body tense on the exhale, your stomach quivering. Your head is heavily hanging down as if in shame. Your blood should be flowing to your brain, but you can feel it pooling in your core. You are strung out already.

The fabrics is soft under your knees and elbows, and you find yourself clawing at the rich sheets – you feel trapped. You are trapped.

The bed dips and little hairs on your back rise. Your eyes flutter close, but that doesn’t change anything. Your eyelashes brush the delicate material of the blindfold. You know it’s black. So are the ropes tying your forearms together, intricate knot adorning your arms from your elbows to your wrists. Your fingers are entwined as if in the prayer and you feel the pull of your tendons, shoulders shifting ever so slightly in search for the comfortable position.

There is none.

Your breasts are squeezed uncomfortable between your arms, and you rest your head on your thumbs, willing your anxiousness away. Your knees are spread wider than usually, keeping you balanced. You feel his heat on the back on your thighs and release the shaky breath.

You suck it right in, when something scorching hot hits your sacrum. The jolt of pain wipes out your mind, but just like that it’s gone. You can feel the substance drying on your skin.

Wax.

Next drop is not as painful, it’s more sensual, hot pinprick of ache sending your mind in the need induced haze. You moan loudly when he just spills it on your back, the hot wax, like lava, pours down the valley of your spine. Your skin burns where the wax teased your body, but you want more.

“Jongdae…” The wail you emit is just obscene, and you hear the soft needy sound that comes from behind you. Suddenly there is a body covering yours, naked skin, shielded from yours by the armor made of wax. His penis is nestled between your buttocks, and his teeth are digging into your shoulder.

_Help me._

His short nails scrape across your nipples and you hiss. He bites you again, teeth closing around your seventh vertebra. He bites you, scratches you, bruises you, marks you, desecrates you. The blasphemy that is his lips on your body is too sweet to fight against.

_Help me._

He fights your body, not knowing you have already submitted. He whispers his needs into your skin, carves the want into the tissue. You are afraid. Afraid of meaning so much for somebody. Afraid of his lips mouthing into your hip.

_You are the reason I stay alive._

His tongue flicks up your labia and catches on the ending  of the vaginal entrance. Your hips rise to follow the heretic, wet muscle, and he growls like an animal, the sound settling deep in your core, your back arching in answer, the wax on your skin breaking and chipping off.  His fingers clench on your legs, nails ferociously trying to break the skin.

It’s flawed. His love is flawed. This relationship is flawed. His way of showing his feelings is flawed. Sick. Erring. But you take it. You take his hate, his isolation, everything he gives you.

He fucks into you fast, hard and desperately, sending your body forwards. Once again he bends and covers your body with his. The rests of wax pull your skin uncomfortably. He bites your ear, his hand on your throat.

_You get me closer to god._


End file.
